


Nosedive

by quartetship



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7351171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartetship/pseuds/quartetship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You still wanna keep going, Keith?"</p>
<p>"You <i>know</i> it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosedive

**Author's Note:**

> So the scene in episode two when Keith & Lance refuse to pull their lions out of the nosedive really inspired me and then IDK WHAT HAPPENED GUYS, I apologize.
> 
> For the sake of propriety, lets say this is later in both boys' paladin careers, and that they're both over the age of eighteen. 
> 
> Enjoy, friends!
> 
> \--

\--

“You still wanna keep going, Keith?”

“You know it. You?”

Foregoing words, Lance pushed Keith backward, his back and Lance’s hands landing solidly on the wall behind. Lance laughed through his nose, mouth too busy for sound as he dragged his teeth along Keith’s collarbone, pushing his jacket down his arms. Only when Keith arched his back to let it fall away entirely did Lance bother responding.

“Hell yeah. Just wish you'd get your foot off the breaks.”

“Mine?” Keith quipped, returning fire with a hard, biting kiss. He growled against Lance’s lips. Somehow they  _ always _ ended up like this, after training. “Feels more like yours. We've been  _ talking _ for like half an hour.”

Lance huffed, leaning harder into him. “I’ll  _ show _ you what ‘mine’ feels like.”

Keith shrugged one shoulder, scarcely able to move with the whole of Lance’s weight pinning him to the wall. “S’what I'm waiting for.”

Pushing back with a forceful grunt, Lance wasted no time in pulling his belt from its loops, his pants dropped and forgotten not a second later. His arousal was already obvious, straining against the thin fabric of his underwear, and Keith might have laughed at him, if he weren't dealing with a similar problem. Instead, he licked his lips, biting back the laughter that threatened to come anyway, and shoved Lance back further still, until he tripped and landed on the edge of his bed. 

“Hey, what the  _ f--”  _

Lance only got halfway through his complaint before Keith was on his knees in front of him, making short work of ridding him of his underwear. He wanted to be upset, but watching the drive in Keith’s eyes as he laid them on Lance’s cock for what might have been the hundredth time was distracting; the fact that Keith had  _ plans _ for that dick was downright debilitating to Lance’s higher brain functions. 

If watching him was maddening, feeling Keith take him in hand was even more so. Wrapping long, skilled fingers around his length, he gave him only a few seconds of tight, perfect stroking before wrapping his lips around him and all but swallowing him whole, and Lance was fairly certain he saw more stars in that moment than he ever had, before.

Hissing, he carded fingers roughly through what he could reach of Keith’s hair, the rest of it pulled into a ponytail that hung loose at the back of his neck. Keith moaned around his mouthful, the corner of his mouth quirking upward at the way Lance rolled his hips, biting back obscenities that Keith secretly wanted to hear loosed. 

Instead, Lance stuttered his name and tugged at what hair he could grab hold of.

“You've got a big mouth.” He breathed, ever eloquent. Keith pulled back with a long, slow swipe of his tongue up Lance’s length, leaving him trembling  _ beautifully.  _

“Good thing though, huh?”

“Fuck you.”

“That was a compliment, asshole.” Keith grumbled. The way his lips shined with wetness as he pulled back further from Lance’s cock was almost enough to leave Lance speechless - until Keith mouthed off again. “Sorry you don't know how to take those.”

“Let's see what  _ you _ can take,” Lance snapped, a wicked grin tugging at his features, “Or are you scared?”

Keith’s eyes narrowed further. “I’m  _ not _ scared, I’m just waiting on  _ you _ to light a fire under your ass.” Huffing a laugh, Lance shook his head.

“I’ll light one under  _ yours.” _

At that, Keith gave him a lopsided smirk, full of the absolute  _ guarantee _ that he wasn't backing down, as he lowered his head back between Lance’s legs. “Promises, promises.”

Lance let his head fall back as Keith took him in his mouth again, his tongue doing absolutely  _ evil _ things as he did. It was all at once enticing and infuriating to watch the smugness that gleamed in his heavily lidded eyes as buried his nose in the soft curls at the base of Lance’s cock. He was ridiculously good at what he was doing, and he knew it; Lance swallowed a whimper, trying his best not to tell him as much, when he clearly didn't need telling. 

It only took a few minutes of those lips wrapped around him before he knew he needed a break, especially if they were going any further. Keith had been daring him to put his money where his mouth was about actually fucking him for weeks, but if Keith kept  _ his _ mouth where it was for much longer, they weren't going to make it that far. Panting, Lance slipped a hand into Keith’s hair again and pulled. 

“Mm?” Keith managed, lips pretty and pink, beautifully swollen from their work around Lance’s dick. Lance bit down hard on his own lips, laboring to keep himself together. 

“Come up here,” he murmured, reaching down to offer Keith his hands. “Lemme give you a little attention, too.”

“Giving someone else the attention for once?” Keith chuckled, only to be hauled impatiently onto the bed. 

Keith was out of his pants and underwear without having to be prompted, while Lance dug through the small bag he kept under his bed for the things they would need. His bottle of lubricant was half empty, slick to the touch from so many careless uses, but his box of condoms was entirely pristine. He’d had it since before he had enlisted, back on earth, just in case. He tried not to make opening it for the first time too obvious. 

“Not gettin’ much action back home, huh?” Keith inquired, and when Lance turned to fix him with a glare, he only managed for a moment before his eyes went wide at the sight before him. Keith was sprawled out on his bed, his cock hard and heavy against the pale skin of his stomach, looking back at Lance with a  _ ravenous _ expression. Lance swallowed, settled for an indignant huff in response to Keith’s question, and pulled a packet from the box, tossing it back toward his bag. 

He’d had every intention of returning the favor of the mind-blowing blowjob Keith had given him; Lance was sure his skills were just as adequate, if not more proficient. But all thoughts of one-upping Keith were lost when he reached up to take Lance’s hand, guiding it to his inner thigh, the smooth swell of his ass, and then leaving Lance’s fingers to linger beside his entrance. 

Legs parted and relaxed, he looked far too comfortable, waiting expectantly on Lance, and somewhere in the back of his mind, Lance wondered if the only person having their first try at something that night was him. 

It wasn't important, though. What was important was getting lube on his fingers as quickly as humanly possible, so he could get on with things. Keith wouldn't look so damned haughty for long. 

Sliding his first finger in wasn't an unfamiliar feeling for either of them. They'd tried that much before, and Lance knew enough of what he was doing to have Keith’s breath coming in short, stuttered bursts, within minutes. But if that was satisfying, nothing prepared him for the look of absolute  _ bliss _ on Keith’s face when he added a second finger, gently spreading and stretching him as he hiccuped Lance’s name. 

It was absolutely incredible to watch, already better than anything Lance had ever pictured in his fantasies. It was filthy and gorgeous and it was… moving really fast. Lance stopped for a moment, fighting his every urge to continue. 

“You… You still sure about this?” He asked again, even as he slowly sank a third finger into Keith’s tight heat, biting his lip as he watched his hands. Keith grabbed for his free arm, catching his attention. The look on his face was one of irritation, but he certainly didn't look like a person in pain.

“Yeah. Told you I was, half a dozen times.” Working his body in small circles, he rocked himself gently down onto Lance’s slickened fingers, humming at the feeling of fullness. It was obvious by the way he dropped his hips against Lance’s tentative thrusts that he was looking for more, but it didn't silence Lance’s anxieties. 

“Yeah, I know, I just. You gonna be okay?”

“M’fine, Lance. I'll  _ be _ fine.” After shooting him a firm look for all of a few seconds, his determined expression melted, and he grinned, taunting again. “Who’s scared, now?”

Lance rolled his eyes so hard his head seemed to roll with them, before twisting his fingers in place once more, for emphasis. “Just didn't wanna hurt you, you dick.” Below him, Keith’s smile took on an edge of pointed pleasure, as he lifted his hips to meet Lance’s movements, legs splayed even wider. 

“That's precious, now  _ c’mon.” _

Lance took a deep breath, nodding. In the mere moment it took him to tear the condom packet open and roll it on, Keith had already positioned himself in front of him, hips lifted on a pillow and arms at his sides, waiting for Lance to lean into him enough to take hold of. Smearing one last handful of lubrication over himself, Lance lined the head of his cock up with Keith’s entrance, willing his hand not to shake as he pressed in, a fraction of an inch at a time. 

It was hard. Not because of anything either of them were doing wrong. Keith gasped, arm slung across his open mouth to sink his teeth into as the other clutched Lance’s shoulder, steadying both of them as he sank slowly forward. Rather, it was hard for Lance to control himself, when something he hadn't known would be so perfect was right there in front of him, waiting and willing to be had, and he had to hold himself back, so as not to spoil it. 

“Wait,  _ wait,  _ just - hang on a second, okay?” Keith asked suddenly, his voice tight, and Lance halted, paralyzed with fear, stammering.

“Yeah! Yeah, that's fine, you good, you alright? I can stop, if you need me to. How about I just stop, it might be better if--”

Keith quieted him with a kiss, softer and sweeter than the ones before, but laced with the same wanton urgency. “Just take it slow for a minute, okay?” He asked, when he finally parted from him; reaching up to lace their fingers together, he held tight to Lance’s hands, for both of their sake. Lance rolled his hips experimentally, slow and careful, waiting for Keith’s response. It came in hushed whispers of his name, quiet panting and broken repetitions, “Like th-that, like that,  _ yes, _ j-just… l-like  _ that.” _

“God, Keith. My  _ god,  _ it's so good. You feel so  _ good.” _ Lance dug his fingers hard into Keith’s thighs where he held them, fully aware of the dark marks he was likely to leave. He wasn't worried about that, but the way Keith groaned as he rocked his hips a little harder against his left him frozen for a moment, wary. “You feelin’ okay?”

“Better, now.” Keith nodded. Beneath him, Lance could feel Keith relaxing, muscle by muscle, taking him,  _ enjoying _ it. 

“You look amazing.” Lance sighed, unable to stop his words or his hands, running softly up Keith’s sides and back down as he looked him over. He was gorgeous. The way his hair fell in his face, tugged loose by Lance’s hands only moments before, now sticking in strands to Keith’s sweat-slicked skin; it was breathtaking. Lance swallowed hard, awestruck. “So fucking  _ pretty.” _

Keith smiled, mischief in his eyes. “I'll quote you on that, later.” 

For a while, Lance was able to keep his cool, rocking both of them and the bed beneath them in gentle, rhythmic rolls of his hips. Watching the way Keith’s body moved - knowing every twitch of muscle was because he was inside of him - was captivating, and part of him wished it could go on forever. Keith’s hands found stability reaching up for Lance’s shoulders, holding him, pressing their bodies flush against each other in places that soon grew hot and slick with sweat. Everywhere their skin touched, Lance thought he might catch fire, but as good as he felt, deep inside of Keith, he might have burned alive without protest.

Lance fancied himself as having no weakness, in the heat of passion. But if anyone could undo him, it was always,  _ always _ Keith, and there he was, legs wrapping around Lance’s waist as he dragged hands up and back down his back, dragging teeth along his neck and shoulder as he panted quiet pleas for  _ more, yes, please. _ It wasn't a fair fight. 

With Keith’s short nails digging hard into the skin of his shoulders and back, Lance’s grasp on any sense of control was weakening. He buried his face in the sweat dampened hair that clung to Keith’s neck, mumbling brainless apologies as his hips sped up, moving of their own accord. 

“Keith, Keith, I can't slow down, can't go slow anymore,  _ m’sorry, I’m sorry, I’m--” _

“It’s okay,” Keith muttered, breathless, still clawing at Lance’s back, “Need it like this, just… Don't stop, Lance -  _ please _ \- almost… Almost…”

“Me too, me too, fuck, Keith -  _ baby--” _

With that, Keith jolted beneath him, tightening hard around his cock as he spilled hot across his own stomach, mindlessly clutching at Lance’s shoulders as he whined his name. His mouth found purchase against Lance’s neck, where he bit down just hard enough to sting, riding out his release as Lance found his, thrusts growing wild, bruisingly hard as he buried himself inside of Keith one last time. 

It wasn't the first time Keith had brought him over the edge, or even the first time he’d left him speechless. But for the first time between them, Lance was genuinely lost for how to quantify just how  _ good _ he was feeling, settling for slurred praises and whispered adoration as he came down from his high, slowly sliding out of Keith, only to push his face hard into the warm skin of his heaving chest. 

For a moment, they were quiet, reveling in the moment, Keith aimlessly curling pieces of Lance’s own dampened hair around the tips of his fingers as they waited for their breathing to even. When the silence was finally broken, it was by Keith, chuckling. 

“So ‘ _ baby’,  _ huh? That's what you’re goin’ with?”

Lance’s blissful, sated expression fell into a hard scowl, as he raised his head just far enough to look at Keith. “Ah c’mon man, fuck you.”

“Just did.” 

“Whatever,” Lance pouted, “You seemed to like it at the time, mister  _ comes untouched.” _

Keith smirked. “Never said I didn't.” At that, Lance’s smile returned. 

“Hm. Noted. You, uh… You okay?” He sat up, looking down at Keith with concern, his elbows propped on a pillow he pulled into his lap. 

“Think so, yeah.” Keith nodded, circling his hips, waiting for soreness. Little came; that much was obvious in his expression as he looked back at Lance. “You?”

Lance grinned. “Hell yeah, more than. So, are… We gonna do this again sometime?” He feigned a yawn, trying to seem casual, like the pillow he was anxiously clutching in front of him was only there because he was tired. Keith smiled in return, not buying it for a moment. 

“Assuming you don't piss me off right beforehand.”

“Seemed to work just fine, this time.” Lance cracked. Keith rolled his eyes, snatching away Lance’s pillow to smack him with. 

“I fucking hate you.”

Snorting, Lance grabbed the pillow and tossed it to the floor, flopping down at Keith’s side, once again. “That's a lie, and you know it.” Beside him, Keith sighed. 

“Unfortunately.” He said, the beginning of a smile pulling at the corner of his lips again. He reached for Lance’s hand, threaded their fingers together, and kissed the bruises beginning to bloom across his knuckles from training, that day. There would surely be more, and Keith would surely kiss those, too - even if only in private. Lance let his eyes shutter closed, humming at the welcome warmth of soft lips on his sore skin.

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading; please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](quartetship.tumblr.com)!  
> Find me on [twitter](twitter.com/_quartetship_)!


End file.
